Of Protectiveness and Shovel Talks
by warrior of the nile
Summary: Loki feels the eyes watching him as he walks down the street. He has been feeling them ever since he has been dating Tony. He is, if not use to them, use to expecting them. Tony of course is oblivious to the protectiveness of his employees. It is reassuring in a way. (Wearing in another, but he will never burden Tony with that knowledge. What else did he expect?)


prompt fill from frost-iron on tumblr:

(prompt that got out of hand) You know how stark industries employees are crazy loyal in the comics because Tony is crazy worried about them?

What if Loki gets nasty looks everywhere when he begins to go out with Tony? Subconscious Inception style. Overprotective employees when he is in the tower, outside of the penthouse and still hiding from the rest of the Avengers. But the employees _know_ because Tony isn't as sneaky as he thinks he is.

And it happens on the street too. Loki gets the shovel talk from retired men and women who used to work for Tony, and from people on the street who recognize the guy who keeps visiting their tower. Suspicious eyes everywhere.

However, they have to aknowledge that Tony has been helthier and happier than ever, they only have to see the lack of Tony in the tabloids, so they let Loki come and go as he pleases with the minimum creepy stares.

And one day Loki does something selfless to save Tony publicly. Loki almost dies, all the city sees it, all _the employees_ see it, and of couse the avengers suddenly relize who was the misterious partner.

Tony is compromised in the eyes of the Avengers and he only has time to fly Loki to the Tower, hole up until Loki feels better and later face the music, or disappear.

But the tables turn so much for the employees (who had sent a tem to the tower with the best medical equipment) that the Avengers have nearly fight all the SI employees and their families just to talk to Tony to persuade him to break up with Loki.

Not that anyone in the tower will let them pass, because Tony was the boy in their big family long before he became an Avenger. And now Loki was too. Nobody touches the SI boys.

* * *

Loki can feel the eyes on him as he walks down the street. He looks over at Tony, who notices it and gives Loki a bright grin. He swings their joined hands between them happily. Loki is helpless against smiling back. It is practically an automatic response at this point. Tony's grin has a way of lighting up the air around him. How could Loki not respond?

Oh how the mighty have fallen.

And fallen hard.

It is almost embarrassing, how hard he has fallen for this mortal. For this brilliant man, who shines brighter than any star Loki has seen. And he has seen many in his travels. No, not almost. It _is_ embarrassing. And unbelievable, how quickly he has fallen. Their relationship can be counted in months and weeks yet. Not even a year. It should have taken that long for Tony to get past his barriers.

Yet it hadn't. It had taken mere weeks. It is laughable really. Pathetic, how easily it happened. But he couldn't help it. There is something about Tony that draws Loki towards him. A magnetic pull. One he is not strong enough to resist. Likely will never be strong enough to resist until Tony tires of him and sends him away. And even then the pull might still be there. On Loki's end anyways.

And Tony will eventually send him away. It is inevitable. How can their relationship last when he is labeled among the top five most deadly by SHIELD? When he still attacks the city occasionally? Not to harm, no. Just some simple pranks to keep him from getting bored and keep everyone on their toes. Plus it is fun.

Although he hasn't been bored for a while now, not with Tony. Any attack is to keep the others on his team from getting suspicious. If anything, Thor would most likely assume he is planning something large and find a way to interfere with their relationship. It is hard enough as it is, hiding it. Tony must always be careful not to arouse any suspicion as to where he is going or who he is with.

Today is the first time this week that they have managed to see each other, which is why Tony is so happy to begin with. Between the fighting and his work with his company he has been running non stop. Loki would have been fine if he wanted to cancel their date to get some rest instead, but Tony wouldn't hear of it. He was informed that he missed 'his snowflake and that they were going to have a wonderful day together with no interruptions or so help the person that did'.

It makes something in Loki warm. Pathetic. Or, as the mortals say, whipped. There is little he would not do for Tony at this point. Missing a date so that he is well rested is little price to pay. He would simply neglect to mention how much he missed Tony in return.

They are on their way to their favorite cafe Tony had found one day. It was one of those hole in the wall restaurants that this city seems so fond of. Out of the way and delicious. Somewhere no one would think to look for the famous superhero. Combined with Tony's 'incognito' outfit, which is simply Tony in regular clothes and a hat, they do not get much attention.

Well Tony does not get any attention. People's eyes seem to slide right off of him. Loki, on the other hand, is another story. It takes everything in Loki not to flinch at a particularly hard stare an older couple is giving him. It is just like being back in Asgard, with everyone waiting for him to mess up again. A rather unpleasant comparison.

It is not the average person that sees Loki and glares. No. It is Tony's employees that are staring Loki down. Warning him with their eyes. They do not approach now because he is with Tony. Were he alone, he would have gotten several... shovel talks from those same eyes.

Tony may be hiding from the general population, but his employees know him. And they are extremely loyal to him. They would do anything for Tony because Tony would do anything for them in return. So they take it upon themselves to warn Loki just what they will do if he dares harm their precious employer.

It is another reason that Loki knows their relationship will not last. Who stays with the person that everyone is against you being with? Not that have said anything to Tony yet because they see how happy Loki makes him. But that will one day change. One day Tony will not want him anymore. Or he will mess up in some way and be kicked out. Or a number of other things will go wrong and he will be discarded. It is inevitable as the tide. He is not someone to keep.

Who wants to stay with the monster after all?

Loki finds it somewhat ironic that Tony has the same fear as him. That Loki will tire of him and leave. As if he could ever tire of such a brilliant mind. And a gorgeous man. He is the planet that Loki is currently circling. He is trapped by the gravitational pull of him. Only a devastating explosion is enough to drag him away now. And he will do anything to keep that explosion from being Tony's death. Sending him away is the only answer now.

He will endure the stares and the threats and anything else as long as he has Tony by his side. Just his very presence is enough to banish any negatives from his mind. He is that far gone.

But that is his nature. He does not fall easily, but when he does, he is completely and fully committed. Such is the price of an obsessive personality. He clings to those things – or people – that he claims as his own. They consume him from the inside out. For the longest time it was magic that held his obsession, his interest and his full attention. It called to him to learn its mysteries and master its art. No matter how many times he was called ergi and weak and useless for it, he still pursued it.

A pity that his obsession does not block the words out. They haunted his sleep and twisted something inside of him. They took his love – pure and innocent as a child – and made it into something shameful. Something he could not take pride in, although he did. It was never the same, though, after those hateful words.

The same as now. Tony may banish them with his presence, but he cannot be around him all the time. And when he is gone, they come back with vengeance. They threaten to consume him. Drown him in their poison. Now he is not just ergi, but monster as well. It is little wonder Tony's employees threaten him. Clearly they can see something he does not. Or sees, but refuses to acknowledge. For now.

Eventually something will happen that will force him to see. And Loki will be thrust from his gravity like the monster he is.

But until then, he will do as he always does and carry on.

:::

The first time it happens, Loki almost has a panic attack. Not that he would admit it to any one, but he is just a tad on edge these days. Thus is what happens when one tries to... well, when one falls from a place that should have killed them, doesn't only to be stuck in a suspended state with only one's – rather dark and scattered – thoughts, survives to be then tortured and played with for... a while, forced to lead a invasion, act as if one plans to win said invasion while really planning on losing, battle while feeling like shit as the Midgardians so elegantly put it, get smashed by a fellow monster, get dragged back 'home' to face punishment, be disregarded and and misconstrued and ignored – again, deal with the same thing one tried to escape to begin with – also again, get thrown into the dungeons with barely a thought – still feeling rather poorly, escape and come back to the very city one 'tried to conquer' to recover. A bit of a mouthful he can confess, but no one could say that much has not happened to him recently.

So he comes back to the city, a city so filled with life despite the destruction all around it, and begins to heal. Not right away and not terribly gracefully, but he heals. He surrounds himself with life when before all he had been around was death. He does not recommend spending time in the Void nor with Thanos. The experience is a rather... unpleasant one.

Honoring the time held tradition of drowning one self in alcohol he would occasionally pick a random bar and have a drink or five. Never enough for him to forget, but Loki some how doubts there is enough alcohol in the world for that. Besides Midgardian drinks are much weaker then Asgardian. He likely couldn't get drunk without drawing attention to himself. And that is the last thing he wants to do. He is here to hide, not fight.

So he drinks to take the edge off of the nightmares. He watches as people flow around him each day, each focused on there own thoughts and goals, never seeing him, not really. They are oblivious to him as they are oblivious to all around them. It is peaceful, in a way, to simply be one of the crowd. Not that he will be content with this forever. Thor, curse him, has ever accused him of being a bit of a well, drama queen as the phrase goes. He isn't wrong. Not that the fool is any better himself. If Loki likes having the attention of the room, Thor likes having the attention of the planet. He is hardly one to talk.

It is inevitable that he will announce his presence here with some type of prank or another. The sun would sooner start rising in the West than Loki stop his pranks. He is the God of Mischief for a reason after all. That hasn't been taken from him. Everything else might have been, but not this. Not this. Not yet, in any case.

But there is time for that later. First he would have time to heal what he can. Some things are unlikely to go away any time soon. They might always bleed, breaking open at the mere mention. But others will close and scar, leaving behind only the ugly gash to prove it was there in the first place. Loki knows. He has done this many times before. The scars, if they were visible to see, would have covered his entire body by now. As is, he has enough of those already. He does not let the world see them.

The scars only show others where to hit and to mock. They are an outward sign of his failure and shame. They already have enough to mock him for. He will not make it easier for them to do so. Words may be his chosen weapon, but others know how to use them as well, if only clumsily. Enough to make him bleed.

But he goes on as he always does.

It is a shock though, when one day he sees Stark enter the bar he is drinking at. Part of him feels betrayed that even this, his last sanctuary, has been invaded. Ridiculous. As if he has any true claim here. Still he is an outsider joining the feast. Always an outsider. That seems to be forever his role in life. An interloper in someone else's drama, never his own. No matter how he tries, it is always some one else's.

He is instantly on guard, wary, but more than that, weary. Oh so weary of all of this. But a glance tells Loki that Stark is surprised as he is. Still he waits for the inevitable to come – the accusations, the anger, the fight. His time to heal in peace is surely done. But Stark does none of that. He orders his drink, sits down next to Loki and doesn't speak. Not a word. All he does is sip at his scotch.

A look into his eyes tells Loki all he needs to know. The same haunted look that peers back at Loki from the mirror looks at him now. Eyes that have seen too much, too fast. Eyes that cannot forget. He can sympathize entirely.

He finds kinship in that silence. A like mind who knows without saying a word. Loki has never had that before. Ironic then, that he would find it now, with one that is suppose to be his enemy. The Norns do love a good joke. Especially when it is at Loki's expense.

Neither of them say anything that night.

After that, it is as if he can go no where without seeing Stark there as well. It is obviously an accident each time, but it keeps happening. By the sixth time Loki is convinced the Norns are playing a rather elaborate joke on him. He continues with that opinion as time goes on and they begin talking. Loki tells Stark things he has never told another and Stark does the same. Why? Maybe because it is easier to tell a stranger, even if that stranger is an enemy. Maybe because neither of them care at this point, too strung up, too stuck in their own mind to care.

He continues to believe as they move from accidental meetings to planned ones. Then from bars in the middle of the night to restaurants in the middle of the day. As he makes Stark laugh and smile. As Stark does the same for him. He makes Loki forget in a way no drink could. Make him feel light and mischievous and all the things he use to cherish. As Stark becomes Tony.

Then, as he slowly – or not so slowly at all – begins to fall for this brilliant, mad mortal, he knows. He is absolutely certain that the Norns are having a laugh at his expense. Why else would he be falling for Stark like this? He, who keeps everyone at arms length after too many lessons learned. It feels as inescapable as the river raising to drown the land. And just as terrifying.

Falling for mortals appears to be a family trait after all. At least he took longer than three days to fall. At least he has the skill sets to do something more than hope for the best should Tony want something more permanent, unlikely as that is. What will Thor do? Go to Odin and hope for the best? Ha! Asgard will burn before he lifts a hand to help. It is a doomed plan from the start. Mother – Frigga – may help, but on Asgard Odin's word is law. Nor is he always wise enough to listen to his Queen. Fool.

Not that he is planning on stealing an apple. He knows that for all he feels these all consuming emotions, Tony cannot feel the same. Not because Loki thinks less of him, but because once Loki attaches himself to someone, he clings to them like a burr – stubborn and painful and only gone when you pry him off and throw him away. Even then he leaves a smear of blood from where he had been.

Thor has yet understand this. His not-brother has always been slow to understand him, no matter what he says. He does not understand that it is better this way. That Loki will bleed him dry if he tries to hold onto him too tightly. Bleeding from hundreds of wounds he will look to Loki as if he isn't the monster they both know he is.

Lies. He despises lies such as this. Another irony, he being the God of Lies. But that title does not make him a liar. Not in the way people assume. Yes he can lie. Very well in fact. But he is also very good at telling lie from truth. Not well enough in the end, as Odin showed him, but that is something he does not wish to dwell on. Maybe that is the true reason for his title after all. Has his entire life, his entire existence, not been one lie after another?

Never mind any of that though. He does not want to spend all of his time thinking of his not-family. Those thoughts will drown him surely as any current that would drag him down.

The first time it happens he and Tony have just finished their third not-date. Tony had been called away with an issue from his Company. Loki does not resent him for it. From the way Tony talks, he knows that he is as much a king as Odin is. Better because he cares. He goes out of his way to ensure those he rules are happy and provided for. A too big heart hid behind a mask of arrogance.

He is sipping at his coffee, content to finish it and leave. Tony, being who he is, has already paid their bill before he left. Sweet man. He looks at the woman who has joined him. Young still, backpack at her feet, dressed nicely but not professionally. He raises an eyebrow in question.

"Hurt him again and we will end you," she says without pause.

Loki feels something in him freeze. He doesn't show it of course, but suddenly it feels as if ice is running through his veins. This... is not good.

"You've been good to him so far, but should that ever change they will never find your body." She smiles sweetly and then leaves as quickly as she had come.

Loki flees the building with as much dignity as he can. This is... very not good. He ducks into an alley way to breathe, trying to compose himself. He isn't sure exactly why this bothers him so much. It shouldn't, even if it is another layer of his supposed safety here stripped away. Tony had turned out not to be a threat. This... this may very well be. Alright, so he knows exactly why he is on the verge of panicking. He simply does not want to admit it.

After that it is as if a flood gate has been opened. Loki is approached almost on a daily basis by different people, all under Tony's employment. Never when Tony is around, but any other time it is as if they have a tracker on him to find him. In a way it is warming to see that Tony is surrounded by so much loyalty. In another it is shredding his nerves. Any peace he has manged to find so far seems to be rapidly vanishing when each person.

The worse is the day he is approached on Mother's Day. Loki had already texted Tony and told him that he will be poor company today. He should spend the day more productively. Curse Midgardians for this day. Yet another subject he has no wish to think on.

He is sitting on the ground, leaning against a brick wall, watching every one pass him by. A cigarette is dangling in between his fingers smoke slowly drifting up and stinging his eyes. He lets it. It seems as good as an excuse an any other for the red rim around them. An ashtray beside him and a full carton is beside his hip. It isn't as if this can kill him, is it? Even death doesn't want him.

He takes another long drag as two men sit down next to him on either side. He recognizes one of them as his neighbor. A small part of Loki tenses, but a larger, more dominate part right now doesn't care. Let them. Just one more thing to add to this day. As if it needs another.

"Got a light?" the one on the left, his neighbor, asks.

Loki hands him a cigarette and his white lighter. White on purpose because the legend around it amuses him. Even if it is true he has a few more years to go by Midgardian standards. He is never telling Tony his age, it would cause too many problems. He is young as a Asagardian, but even younger as a Midagrdian. Better not to say.

"Those things will kill you," the other man says.

Loki shrugs. "Death hasn't stuck yet," he says casually, eyes still to the sky. "Besides I hardly think it is me you are worried about," he adds. "Rest assured I am well capable of keeping such fumes from Tony. I don't smoke around him in any case." Only when he is in a particular mood. Like right now. Ideally they will say what they will and leave him alone. That is all he wants right now.

"Anything interesting up there?"

Loki takes another long drag before he answers. "My children," he says blankly, "or what is left of them in any case."

The man on the right curses softly but doesn't say a thing.

His neighbor, and now Loki does wish he knew his name, says, "There is some truth to that stuff then?"

He shrugs. "Some. It rather depends."

"The horse story?"

Loki inhales and lets the smoke sit in his mouth. Lets it burn and choke his throat before he lets it out. It isn't enough. "My son is the steed to his Grandfather. They tell me it is an honor. That I should be proud that something good came of my shame. Funny how it doesn't feel like that, isn't it?"

"My daughter was killed during the invasion," he answers.

Loki tenses, closing his eyes. "My condolences," he says slowly before lighting another cigarette. He waits for what is sure to come.

"You might know pain, but it will be nothing compared to if you harm Tony."

Loki, instead of responding like a normal person would, laughs. He laughs, hearing the same threat the Other gave him. He laughs, thinking over what his life has been like thus far. He laughs until tears come out of his eyes, between two men that surely hate him and does not give a single fuck right now. It sounds slightly unhinged, but he doesn't stop. Why bother? It won't mean a thing no matter what he does. It never has.

When he finally stops he takes another drag and goes back to looking at the sky. "I've been hearing that a lot lately. A good thing for you that death does not want me yet. You will have enough time, even with the line that is forming." He sounds hoarse and bitter and maybe a bit unstable, but again, he doesn't care.

Neither men respond to that. They sit in silence for an indeterminable amount of time before Loki hears, "Hey stranger."

He looks up to see Tony looking down at him, smiling. He is in torn jeans, covered in motor oil and his hair doesn't look as if it has been washed in a week days. He looks beautiful. Loki is incapable of not smiling back, "Hey stranger," he echoes.

Tony's smile gets wider. "Brandon, Greg," he greets the two men before sliding in between one and slinging an arm around Loki. "So I know what you said, but I had some free time and thought I'd chance it anyways. I brought bribes," he says as he motions to the cooler at his feet, opening it up, "We have tutti frutti, chocolate raspberry, moose tracks, mint chocolate chip and that weird sugar monster concoction you are so crazy for." He looks so terribly proud of himself that Loki cannot bear to send him away.

Loki turns away to blow the smoke in the other direction.

"Why does that smell like roses? That's a cigarette and not one of those e-cig things. It shouldn't smell like roses."

"It smells like my Mother's – Frigga's – rose garden," he says because he seems to be unable to keep quiet today of all days.

"Oh," Tony says, pulling him closer. "Life is a bitch," he announces.

Loki rests his head on Tony's shoulder and hums in agreement.

Brandon and Greg finally get up and leave the two of them alone.

"You want to do something?" Tony asks.

Loki shakes his head and puts out his cigarette. They will be there later. He catches Tony's bright smile as he reaches for a carton and a spoon. Everything isn't better, not even close. But this, right here, is enough for now.

:::

"Say what you will and be done with it," Loki says lowly as she leans against the desk.

The secretary looks up, as if surprised by her comment. As if she hadn't been sneaking glances at Loki since she entered the building. Tony had asked her to meet him at his work today, so they might go straight to their reservation. Loki had thought it a terrible idea, but said nothing of the sort. He is oblivious to the stares and the threats and Loki would keep it that way.

Still, it seemed prudent to at least make some effort not to be recognizable. And it is not as if this is the first time he has decided to be a she for a time. Just another reason to bare the title 'ergi'. As if they need one.

"I must inform you though that the majority of my body is claimed at least twice over if you are threatening violence. I suggest a more creative approach. Many have already done so." Absently she runs a thumb over the scars around her mouth. As a general rule she keeps them covered. The same as the scars surrounding her eyes. But this morning as she shifted they refused to stay hidden. A sure indication of the mood she is in.

She had hid her eyes behind the sunglasses Tony had given her, slipped on the sundress he had surprised her with for her birthday and left. Hopefully it would not be remarked on. Today is hardly the day she wants to talk about it. Or any other day.

"Honestly I was going to say how cute your outfit was today," she says, pulling Loki out of her thoughts.

"Oh?" she raises an eyebrow in surprise.

She nods. "Definitely. I mean you always look put together, but this is really cute. Where did you get it?"

"The dress and sunglasses are from Tony. The boots are from Alfheim. The nail polish," she pauses to think, "is from the corner store down on fifty seventh street. And the hair comes with the ability to shift."

"That would be nice," she sighs, "My hair is always a disaster in the morning. I'm Anna by the way."

"Luna," Loki introduces as she fingers her hair. To cover up the slowly creeping misery she felt this morning, she decided on a bold haircut. The right side of her head is shaven, with the rest of her hair flipped over to the left. Different than anything else she has done before, but she likes it.

"So do all the Realms have such cute clothes or is it only Alfheim?" she asks casually as she turns back to the computer.

"Vanaheim is also a worthwhile stop. Truthfully those two are my favorite. I would not recommend any of the other Realms myself. Their climates are too harsh or there are... other issues," she says carefully.

"Guessing those issues are why Asgard isn't on the list," Anna says, still working.

Loki shrugs. "I am sure to those that are not immersed in the culture it is a wonderful place. On the surface even I cannot deny it's appeal. It is not called the Golden Realm for nothing. But it is also a warrior culture. There is no room for those that do not fit into their definition of honorable," she says the last more bitterly than she means.

"The myths are true then?" Anna asks, looking up again. There is no malice in her eyes, only simply curiosity.

It makes it easier for Loki to answer. "Some are, to a degree. Others are much exaggerated or twisted." Again she cannot help but sooth the scars circling her mouth. "It depends on which myths you are reading. Translation also matters, if only that a bad one ruins the flow of the story, if not affecting the truthfulness of the overall tale."

The movement draws Anna's eyes to them, but she says nothing.

Loki is grateful. That is one story she does not relish having to tell. Tony is likely enough to ask for it without having to tell a stranger of her shame.

"Any good stories that didn't get passed on to us mere mortals?" she asks, smirking.

Loki cannot help echo it. "How do you feel about embarrassing stories of Thor?"

Anna leans forward. "Please tell me more," she says.

"Would you like to hear about the time I saved Thor from the equivalent of a Midgardian puppy or the time he was forced to walk backwards for a week?"

"Both," she says firmly.

Loki laughs and begins. She ends up talking for longer than she realizes, telling her of the lighter parts of her childhood. Whenever she started going down a darker path she would either make light of it or steer her mind away from it.

It is only when Tony appears does she realize the time.

"Hey babe," he greets, pulling her into a kiss, "Sorry I'm late. It took longer than I thought. Looks like we missed our reservation although we can still get in," he grins and shrugs.

"How about we go to Angelo's instead," Loki suggests, "It is your favorite."

Tony frowns. "But I wanted to do something special for our anniversary. I remembered it and everything," he protests.

Loki takes his hand. "As if I would suggest a place I did not care for. Do not worry Tony, today will be special no matter where we go."

He pulls her in for another kiss. "You're amazing. Have I told you that today? Totally amazing. And gorgeous as always. I like the outfit. I have good taste. Right Anna? Awesome taste right?"

Anna laughs and nods.

"You mean JARVIS has good taste," Loki says dryly, "Do not think I do not know who selected the dress."

"But I bought the sunglasses that matched it. I did a good job there didn't I?" he asks, smile teasing.

"The best," Loki reassures.

"That's because I am the best. But are you sure about Angelo's? Because this is six months of togetherness right here. That's kind of a big deal, especially for me. Six months of you putting up with me. So just tell me and I'll make it happen."

Loki pulls Tony in closer to that they are leaning against each other instead. "I rather thought it was the other way around," she says lightly, but truthfully. "I am the lucky one here."

"I -" Tony starts but is cut off.

"You two are sickeningly adorable and insecure as hell," Anna says, "Go, shoo," she waves a hand. "Go to Angelo's and have a good time. Bring me back some bread sticks while you're at it," she teases.

"Sass Anna. What have I told you about that sass?" he waves a finger at her.

Loki snorts. "As if that isn't your main language. I doubt you could communicate without it."

"What? That totally isn't true. Not at all, no idea what you are talking about. No respect. No respect at all," Tony grumbles, but his eyes are bright with laughter.

Loki kisses him again because she can. "Come love, I am hungry," she announces loftily.

Tony laughs. "Whatever my Luna Love commands," he says and takes her arm, escorting her out.

"Have fun," Anna calls.

:::

Tony doesn't know whether to laugh or sigh when they get the call that a dragon has taken up shop right in the middle of Manhattan. He'd like to say he's surprised, but well, he's really not. Life hasn't made sense for a long time now. Ever since he became Iron Man. Things got weird then. They got even weirder when he battled aliens for the first time and acquired some new teammates. And a boyfriend. Although the boyfriend part didn't come right away. Even Tony isn't _that_ reckless.

Which is totally a lie, but he'll never admit that to any one. Plausible deniability and all that. Just because everyone – rightly – assumes doesn't mean he has to confirm. That would mean that they expect him to change then. Forget that shit. Tony Stark is who he is and changes for no one. Especially not if they ask. He's learned his lesson long ago. If they can't put up with the real him, they aren't worth it.

Too many people have tried to make him change for too long. Ever since he was born practically. Now some people might take that as a sign that they need to change. Not Tony. He just digs his feet in more. Because if you are always changing for other people than eventually you are going to lose yourself completely. Tony had already did that once. He became the mask he wore in public. Never again. _Never again._

That's the one thing he adores about Loki. He has never asked him to change. Not once. Not verbally and not silently. Sure he would get annoyed and frustrated sometimes, but he never made Tony feel like there was something wrong with him. Something that he needed to fix.

He's glad that he has the helmet on so that no one can see his face. He's seen it in the mirror before. It's the kind of sickeningly sweet face you make when you are in love. Love. Ah yes, the thing Tony has always wanted, but always seemed to run from at the same time. He's in love with Loki. Not that he's told him this. He's just began admitting it to himself. But it's true. It's sickeningly true.

Sometimes he wonders how he got to this point. When Thor first told them that Loki had escaped Asgard, he was pissed. They all were. But after Tony had some time to calm down and think and wonder he began to question some things. Things that went just a little bit too conveniently for them during the invasion. Plans took and opportunities missed. Small stuff, but Tony lives for the details some days. Especially when those details were keeping him up at night.

So when he happened upon said god in an out of the way bar Tony didn't attack. He didn't call SHIELD or his teammates or anyone. He sat down, ordered a scotch and quirked an eyebrow. They didn't talk that first time. It was clear that both of them were there to get out of their head, not drag their history out in the open.

But then it kept happening. Never the same bar, never on a schedule, but they seemed to have a skill at accidentally finding each other. And then not so accidentally. Eventually they did talk. Small things at first and then bigger and more traumatizing. After hearing Loki's stories Tony decided he was never going to Asgard, no matter how advance it was suppose to be. It is clear that between the two he is more of a Loki than a Thor. And look how well that went.

Drinks at a bar transformed to drinks at a cafe then meals at restaurants then outings together. Almost without realizing it they began dating. Not that Tony is complaining. He loves spending time with Loki. He always did, even before, back when they were just talking. Even when they weren't. There is something... restful about Loki.

Which is just the definition of irony, considering Loki is the God of Chaos and Mischief and all that. But he is. There isn't enough peace in Tony's life for him to question it too closely. Not that he wants peace all the time. That would get very boring very quickly. But when his brain goes 24/7, a chance to get it to shut up every now and again is a blessing.

Not that their relationship is all sunshine and roses. Tony wouldn't trust it in the least if it was. But it's good. Very good. Tony is starting to see a future with them together. Like, forever together, which is enough to scare the hell out of him. Commitment issues are the least of his problems most days, but they are still among them. Especially when he is committing to a god. Still the thought persists.

Now if only his boyfriend wasn't in the top five most dangerous people listing of SHIELD. That tends to put a damper on things. They can go out, but they both have to be disguised. For Loki that is physically no problem. He is a shapeshifter after all. It is the work of a blink of an eye.

Mentally though, that is another story. Loki has never said anything. Tony doubts he ever will. But there is a look he gets in his eyes sometimes. A haunted look that Tony knows all too well. The whispers of insecurities and self hatred are ones that are hard to ignore. No matter how hard you try, they never seem to go away for good.

Life is a bitch like that.

Still things are good. Maybe too good, but Tony doesn't want to think about that. Because things always go wrong and it seems that he is due a disaster or two by now. Definitely not something he wants to spend too much time lingering over. There is such things as a self fulfilling prophecy after all.

Besides right now isn't the time. He has a dragon to battle.

A dragon. Honestly.

"Just so we're clear I am not the damsel in distress here," he announces over the comms, "That's Merida over there."

"Screw you tin head, have you ever seen the movie? I save myself thank you very much," Clint responds. "Besides you have the armour, you are clearly the knight. Unless there is something you want to tell us?" he adds.

"Yeah, let's wrap this up quick," he says.

"What Stark, you have another hot date?" Natasha asks.

"Date no. But time is money and my time is worth more than most. Plus if I don't finish the paperwork Pepper sent me the dragon is going to be the least of our problems." Alright so maybe he hasn't been exactly... subtle about dating Loki. His team doesn't know who. That would just be a disaster. But they know he is seeing someone. And that it's serious. Tony is just too damn happy for them not to realize.

"Don't you mean _your_ problem?" Natasha asks coolly.

"Yeah man don't drag us into this," Clint says.

"Too late you're my witnesses. A dragon ate my homework."

"Chatter people," Steve says uselessly. They never listen. Not for long anyways. "Focus on the dragon in front of you. Thor, Hulk, Iron Man, get on that thing. Widow help evac. Hawkeye see if you can do any damage. If not join Widow."

"Aye aye Captain," Tony agrees and is off like a shot.

"Aye tis a mighty foe we face today. It shall be a glorious battle," Thor says and Tony knows he's just grinning. He's easily entertained after all.

Tony will never tell Loki this, but Thor is kind of his favorite after Bruce. He's not stupid after all. That just screams Bad Idea. But there's just something about him that makes Tony relax. Maybe it's an Asgardian thing, even if Loki technically isn't Asgardian. Not biologically anyways. Socially sure. But ask him if he considers himself one and his answer varies by the day. What a mess. He could really punch Odin in the face for that. Wise his ass. Maybe in matters of state. But in matters of family? Yeah, no. Howard was a dick but at least he didn't screw Tony over quite _that_ badly.

The dragon lets out a blast of fire and Tony dodges. Battle, right. Fight now, think of boyfriend later.

At first everything seems to be going good. Natasha, Clint and Steve are on civilian duty. Turns out Steve isn't much more use than Clint is against the thick skin. Tony, Thor and Hulk are keeping it distracted while looking for a weak spot. This isn't the first dragon Thor has battled and he assured them that there is always one.

Of course Tony can't resist making several Smaug jokes. This situation is practically begging for them. How can he disappoint? They even find the weak spot, just behind its left ear. Everything seems simple enough at that point, if still a bit of a challenge cause you know, mythological creature and all. His inner Arthurian nerd is squealing with joy. He's literally battling a dragon here.

But then things start to go wrong.

The dragon catches sight of Clint and decides that he would make an excellent snack. Nothing else seems to keep its attention then. It knocked Hulk away with its tail and he goes flying with a roar of rage. He lands a good fifteen blocks away, at least. Tony isn't sure exactly because he is suddenly busy playing keep away with Thor. They take turns. One is the taxi for Clint while the other attempts to be a distraction.

Most interesting game he's ever played. No wonder he hated this so much as a kid. And a teen. And as an adult. And, well the point is that he has always hated this game. This isn't improving his opinion of it much either.

Then Tony manages to get a blast to its weak spot. Finally. _That_ certainly gets its attention. It roars with rage and goes after him, which, great. Now it wants to eat him instead of Clint. The situation has improved by half a point. Yea for improvement. Shit on everything else. That shot must have really pissed it off because it is coming after Tony with vengeance. Being a snack might be the least of his worries. He might be turned into a chew toy instead. Ouch.

"Watch the suit," he shouts, "I just got this paint job done."

"I don't think it's worried about your paint," Clint says unnecessarily.

"Iron Man can you lead it to the park? Hulk and Thor are waiting for you there. We have a plan."

"Great. Super. Hope it's a good one," Tony answers back, biting back a swear as he does. Damn that was a close one. Thing almost had his boot. He changes direction, heading for the location that they others are set up at. Yeah this definitely better be a good plan. He might have been lying about the date thing. And Loki does so hate when he shows up injured.

To make matters even worse, he can't stop making Smaug jokes in his head right now. He's not even trying at this point, he's trying not to get eaten, but his brain keeps on making them. He's never going to be able to watch the Hobbit the same way again. Good thing Loki isn't really a fan of the movies, oddly enough. He's more of a Harry Potter fan ironically. Not so oddly though, Thor is in love with all things Tolkien, so he still isn't saved. One of the movies comes up about once a month or so.

Tony flips the dragon off when he comes too close to taking another bite out of him. He doesn't care if the dragon understands him or not – apparently a thing he really does need to question. Some dragons are capable of understanding human speech. Interesting. Still the gesture gets no reaction, so he is fine. The missile he shoots at it after that, is another story however.

"Oh I'm sorry, did that upset you?" he asks it.

The dragon shoots a stream of flames at him in response.

Guess that answers that then. He goes into a sharp spiral to avoid another stream of fire. "Do I look like a s'more to you?"

"Do you really want to know?" Clint asks.

Tony sends a farting noise over the comms in response. Because he's mature like that.

"Children please," Natasha sighs.

Really, she should be used to it by now. Both he and Clint are basically children when it comes to their humor. Clint is worse than Tony and takes pride in the fact. Tony retaliates because he can. And because it's fun. He's never heard a supposedly grown man screech like that before.

One more sharp turn and the park is in sight. He can see where Thor and Hulk are waiting just out of sight – sort of anyways. It's a bit hard to hide a giant green rage monster. Hopefully it's enough though. Everything is fine so far. Tony thinks he might actually make it out of this fight with only minimal bruising when the dragon turns unexpectedly and wacks Tony with its tail.

It is a lucky hit more than anything. Tony honestly didn't think it had enough room to pull that move. He dodges it, but it still clips him enough that he goes spinning right into the side of a building. Ouch. Luckily it just hit him sideways, not backwards, so the park is still in view. Back up is right there. Still, damn it. He was so close.

It only takes him a moment to get up. But that moment is all it takes for the dragon to pounce. It moves faster than any thing that size has a right to move and pins him down with one – very sharp – claw. "Um, a little help here," Tony says as he sends the last of his shoulder missiles into the dragon's face. It roars, but presses down harder on him. _Not_ the response he was going for.

He hears the others agree over the comms, but he suddenly has more pressing issues to worry about. Like air. The dragon is slowly crushing him. JARVIS is already issuing warnings about the integrity of the suit. As in, the failure of it. Shit. This is not how he was planning on spending his day. Looks like he might have bigger issues than Pepper after all.

How very reassuring.

The team is trying to get to him, he can hear them, but they don't seem to be succeeding too well. The dragon turns its attentions to them, but still keeps a claw on him. Tony gasps as he feels a rib crack. Oh that isn't a good sign. Why is it always the ribs? Not that he particularly wants _any_ of his bones broken, but the question still stands.

Just as he thinks he really is going to be dragon bait, he feels a change in the energy in the air. A very familiar change. It is enough, even half dead, that it brings a smile to his face even as the hair on his arms stand up. The green blast of magic that knocks the dragon away is just confirmation.

Instantly he hears the rest of the team react, voicing their displeasure. Tony just grins. "Hey honey, sorry I'm late," he greets, feeling a bit loopy right now, but not really caring.

"Stark," Loki greets and oh yeah, secret relationship. Emphasis on the secret part. Should probably watch what he says. As soon as all the oxygen goes back to his brain. Until then his mouth is on autopilot. Oops.

Not that Loki is any more subtle, showing up just to save him. And it's clearly to save him because Loki looks _pissed off_. His Viking side is showing just... wow, that's going to leave a mark... just a bit. That's definitely more 'protective boyfriend' than 'dreaded villain'. Especially with that snarl about touching 'what is his'. So subtlety is thrown out the window then.

Ha! Looks like Loki has a habit of that. He'll have to remember that one, if only to see him twitch at the joke.

Tony would love to join him right about now, considering the looks of realization that are slowly dawning on the team, but he's also a little, well, stuck. Twisting to get out of the hole the dragon pushed him down in has him grimacing in pain. Right, ribs. And rocks. And other broken... stuff. Awesome. Ok, so a bit more stuck then he'd like to admit. This is going to be a bitch.

Taking a deep breath he rolls himself out, biting through his lip to keep from crying out. Shit. Fuck his life. Yeah, that was a bitch. Sometimes he really hates being right.

Looking at the others, he already sees something else he knew he would be right about. As in, how well the team would react if they ever realized that the person Tony was dating was Loki. In a summary – not well. Damn. Time to make a choice. Except it's not a choice at all. It hasn't been for a long time. Another thing he didn't want to admit to himself because he knows it will hurt like hell when the time comes. But between Loki and his team... he doesn't need to think.

Looks like his resignation from the Avengers is going to be a bit... dramatic. Pepper really _is_ going to kill him over this. Even she doesn't know who he's dating, although she's long gotten the fact that he is dating _someone_ from him. She's efficient like that.

His suit has just enough juice left for Tony to fly back to the Tower, so he doesn't have a lot of time to be moving around anymore. It would be better for Loki to do it considering how easy it is for him to transport. Tony is still jealous.

"Brother," Thor calls looking, well, _thunderous_.

Not a good sign. Or a good joke, but that's not going to stop him from passing it on. Misery likes company after all.

Loki doesn't even turn and look, too busy with the _dragon_. The one the others seemingly have forgotten about even though it is still right in front of them. You know, breathing fire and wrecking havoc. Still. Hasn't left yet, unfortunately. And it's not because they're too busy drooling over how sexy their boyfriend looks being a total badass. Or they better not be because Tony is the only one dating Loki.

Just as Tony is about to say something – to who, he's not sure, but the situation needs to be gotten under control. Now. – Loki forms a bolt of pure magic in his hand and throws it directly at the dragon's weak spot. It crackles as it is thrown, eerily similar to Thor's own lightning bolt. It sinks into the skin smoothly, without a sound. It lands with a crash, shaking the ground under their feet.

Loki grins a feral grin and turns to say something to Tony. But the dragon has one last trick before it dies. Death is in its eyes. Clearly it intends to take someone with it. It opens its mouth for one last spew of fire.

Tony, in a fine example of grace and agility, trips over a rock and lands on his ass. With the fire right in front of him. Shit. But before he can scramble out of the way Loki is there, throwing himself on top of him. The air is knocked out of Tony's lungs, but that is the least of his worries right now. Loki isn't using his magic, which means he is more tired than he thought. This is going to go... badly.

"Loki!" Tony has time to say just before the fire hits.

Loki screams. Of course he does. One of the things Loki had told Tony, back before they were dating, was that Loki wasn't just adopted. He was adopted from another species. Frost Giants. Somehow Tony doesn't think fire and frost mix well, no matter how much stronger a particular race is suppose to be. Dragon fire looks destructive enough on its own without the added weakness.

Shit. Fuck, fuck and shit. God damn it of all the times to trip. "Lokes?" Tony asks again, feeling somewhat frantic.

Loki groans.

Oh this is bad.

"What the _actual fuck_?" Clint spits out the question.

No, he corrects himself, this is more than bad. This is so much fucking worse. Without a thought and without a glance Tony gathers Loki into his arms and heads to the Tower. "JARVIS, lockdown mode," he says as he enters the penthouse, Loki carefully cradled in his arms, "No one gets in or out. _Especially_ the team. Got it?"

"Yes Sir," his AI answers.

Tony lays Loki down as gently as he can on the bed. Great. What now? His thoughts are going a million miles an hour at this point. Part of him is freaking the fuck out. This is not how he wanted people to find out. He's not sure if he _ever_ wanted people to find out, although he knows this couldn't stay a secret forever.

Not because he is ashamed, of course. He is proud to be with Loki. But there is the whole 'wanted dead or alive' thing SHIELD has on him. And Asgard isn't much better. Tony is afraid to ask the opinion of the other Realms. So. He knew what he was getting into when he started this. Doesn't mean he has to like it now.

The other part of his mind is coolly assessing the situation. Now is not the time to panic. Now is the time for action. How exactly does one treat a burn? He vaguely remembers something about keeping the wound clean. Wet or dry? Is it safe to remove his clothes? Fuck if he knows right now. What he really needs is a doctor, but that obviously isn't happening. He's on his own. Alright, first things first, remove his clothes. That should be easy enough, ignoring the fact that he has to cut the clothes away. They're already ruined anyways.

The skin looks terrible, black and charred and brittle. It looks like hell and it has to feel worse. Only wasn't there a note about nerve damage somewhere in those articles he read long ago? Eidetic memory he may have, but this isn't something he ever really researched.

His own injuries twinge in response, but he ignores them. They won't kill him. He thinks. But it's better than Loki who looks as pale as Tony has ever seen him. He isn't conscious anymore, which is frankly a blessing at this point, even if that means he can't ask if Loki can heal himself. Or what to do to help him. At this point Tony is legitimately worried Loki will die on him if he doesn't do _something_.

"Sir," JARVIS interrupts Tony's inner thoughts – panic – before he can ask the AI for the information, "a medical team is approaching. They have been prepped and have the necessary treatment ready. For both of you," he adds pointedly.

That takes a moment to get through, then, "What? JARVIS what did I say about lockdown mode?" he asks angrily.

"They are most insistent Sir. They saw what happened on the news and rushed right over to help."

"The news?" he asks sharply as he works. The news. Great. Sure when he does something, he doesn't do it by halves. The whole world likely knows by now. The country at least. That doesn't change that this isn't how he would want to come out, "Wait, they want to _help_?" he repeats.

"Of course," JARVIS answers smartly, "Surely you realize just how loyal your employees are to you Sir."

"Yeah, but," Tony waves a hand vaguely while the other works a sleeve loose. He's not really sure how to finish that sentence.

"Prince Loki has saved your life. In a very dramatic and public way I might add," he sounds smug, "How very perfect for you. The two of you match."

"Alright smart ass. Are you saying that's all it takes? Because the team sure didn't look thrilled about this."

"He makes you happy Sir. That should be reason enough for any who are loyal to you."

Tony sighs as he finally strips Loki's back bare. Internally he winces. It doesn't look any better without any clothes hiding it. In fact it might look worse. The burn is rimmed by Loki's blue lined skin. It looks a bit raw as well but at least it doesn't look as damaged. He's not sure if that's a good sign or not. Sign of a Frost Giant, that's all he can guess.

As he cuts away the pants he sees that his ass and the top of his thighs are in the same condition as his back. The incredibly inappropriate and ill timed thought that they aren't having any sex any time soon pops into his head and he bites back a giggle. Not the time. What next? Something about keeping a person from shock, but how?

"Mr Stark," Doctor Jill Santo greets as she walks into the room, trailed by three nurses – Sarah, Tom and Dave.

Tony could collapse in relief. Alright, so he _is_ panicking. Sue him. "Hey Doc," he says with a smile. Jill is the only doctor he allows around him anymore. He was never fond of doctors to begin with. After Afghanistan they became a new kind of nightmare. He's known Jill since he was a teenager though, so he insists.

She nods. "I have everything I need to treat a normal third degree burn, but I have also been informed that Loki is a Frost Giant?" she asks, straight to the point.

Tony winces, but nods. "Yeah, but don't let him know that you know. It's a touchy subject."

"Right. In which case I have another suggestion that might work faster. Giving the obvious nature of a Frost Giant, an extreme coldness would likely help rather than hinder I should think, yes? So I have some dry ice with us."

Dry ice? Not a bad thought that. "You're the doctor," he says.

"In which case please step away. Tom can see to your injuries while I work on your partner."

Tony obeys, too busy watching Jill to really focus on his own treatment. Fortunately for Tony there isn't any internal bleeding and his lungs are fine. His ribs are broken, but he already knew that. He also has a minor concussion, but that's not terribly surprising either. It does explain a few things. Both are injuries he knows how to deal with, even if he hates doing so.

Contrary to popular belief he does know how to take care of himself. He just doesn't always make the effort to, is all. Too busy or head too buzzing or a number of other things tend to get in the way. All of it Very Important and Needs Done Immediately. Then they wonder why he doesn't have time to function like a normal person. Really.

Jill works with a practiced hand, steady and professional, even with the circumstances what they are. He's thankful for that. He honestly isn't sure what he would do without the help. Fumble his way through like he always does, but it's nice to have backup in times like this. Speaking of backup, "Why?" he asks as he lays down on the bed, far enough away that the dry ice can't hurt him. He can still feel the chill though. He doesn't care.

"You will have to be more specific Mr Stark," Jill answers.

Tony carefully crosses his arms and turns his head to give her a look. "You know very well what I'm asking. Loki is a villain. Everyone in this city – likely in this country and a few others – hate him. Why are you helping?" JARVIS gave him one answer and it's not as if he doubts his AI, but well, he sort of does. Or the insecurities he pretends he doesn't have anyways.

"He is good for you," she answers simply.

"We haven't seen you smile this much since Afghanistan," Dave adds.

"That makes him one of ours," Tom continues, "That means we look out for him like we look out for you. Just because the Avengers think you are one of them doesn't mean we didn't come first. You are SI family before an Avenger," he shrugs.

"Doesn't mean we haven't been keeping an eye on him, but anyone who will take that kind of hit for you is definitely worth their weight around here," Sarah declares with a smirk.

Tony groans and covers his face. "Do I want to know when you realized who I was dating?"

Sarah snorts, "Subtle you are not Stark," she teases.

"So almost immediately," Dave says.

"Plus Anna is a bit in love," Tom laughs, "Especially after he gifted her those boots. Thank god he spelled them to last because she has worn them practically every day since she got them. How am I supposed to compete with gifts from _another Realm_?" he complains.

"Prettier than you too," Dave says, straight faced.

Tom flips him off.

Tony turns his attention back to Jill. Since the beginning. Well, that certainly explains a few things then. No wonder Loki likes to tease him about being an idiot genius. Oops. That's well... Something else at least. He'll think about that later. "How's it going?" he asks instead.

"The dry ice appears to be working wonders. At this rate he'll be fine within a week," Jill reassures, "I'm erring on the side of caution with that estimate seeing as how I do not know the physiology of anyone other than human."

Tony lets out a sigh of relief. A week. Oh thank god for that. Thank Loki? Not Thor. Certainly not Odin. Or Frigga maybe. Loki always talks fondly of her, if a bit bitterly sometimes. Families suck. Loki it is then. Thank Loki that Loki is going to be fine.

He giggle slightly hysterically. And that would be the concussion talking then. Looking closer he realizes that the rest of Loki's skin is turning blue from the prolonged contact of the ice. Oh. Oh that is so _pretty_. He has never seen Loki like this before. He has always refused. Tony respected that boundary, really he had, but he has always been curious. And maybe he shouldn't look out of respect of Loki's wish, but really. Very pretty. The hell that they are suppose to be monstrous barbarians? Stupid. Asgard is stupid.

A very pretty monster.

The thought floats through his head. Not that he agrees with the monster bit. Not at all. So very pretty. He giggles again. Yeah, definitely the concussion talking. Still his point stands. And he intends on telling Loki that as soon as he wakes up. Maybe when Tony doesn't have a concussion either. Might go... smoother. Not that he isn't always smooth, but apparently he isn't always smooth. According to other rude people anyways. Very rude.

Carefully he reaches over and traces a line. "Dangerous my ass," he mutters when all he feels is a slight chill, "Not unless you want to be," he continues, "Asgardians are so stupid."

Jill snorts.

"No seriously," Tony protests, "I know that they're supposedly this advance alien race and all and you think that would make them super smart, but no. They're like 'Let's go kill this thing' and 'Yea war! My favorite past time!' and slightly sexist and even more racist and pfft," he waves a hand, "Asgard is stupid." He continues tracing Loki's skin.

Someone laughs, but he's not paying attention to who.

"Sir," JARVIS says, "your PR team would like you to know that they are working on a release right now, but would like the chance to talk to you first."

Tony blinks. PR team? Oh yeah, those people. "How close is Jimmy to strangling me over this?"

"Not as close as you would think. They have had something put together for some time for this inevitable, but would like a few quotes."

"Right, put him through," he says.

"Mr Stark," Jimmy greets.

"Hey Cricket," Tony says.

Jimmy sighs, but he's use to the nickname so that's all he does.

To be honest Tony doesn't remember much of the conversation. Nor does he remember much of what he said to Pepper when she called right after that. Although he distinctly remembers her saying that she already knew. Or Rhodey. He knew too and he was hardly ever around any more. Rude. He is surrounded by rude people.

His focus is all on Loki at the moment, watching him sleep. That sounds vaguely creepy in his head, but he doesn't really care. Watching him means he has visual proof that Loki is still alive. Still here with Tony. Still blue too, even after Jill removed the ice and left for the night.

Tom stays with him just in case and BJ and Millie from security come up to join them. They are in Tony's guest rooms currently, out of the way, but present just in case. Although he has been reliably informed that no one not of SI, including the team, is allowed to be anywhere near Tony or Loki right now. All of his employees have formed a virtual wall blocking their access. JARVIS has done the rest.

It's enough to make a man blush. Sure he knew his employees liked their job. Tolerated him, maybe even like for some of them. But this? This is something he never expected. Apparently he should have. That's what he's been told anyways.

Thought of how the team, the world, is going to react is enough to make him cringe. It's going to get messy. No matter how wonderful SI, not everyone is going to be happy about this. They can't be, it's statistically impossible. It helps though, to know how much support he does have.

That is for another week though. Now there is time to heal and to prepare. When Loki is better then they will face the storm together. In the meantime SI looks after her own.


End file.
